This invention relates generally to mechanisms used to close doors and more particularly to a door closer assembly having a spring cushion device for stopping the opening movement of the door as it reaches a predetermined angle of rotation.
There are presently door closer assemblies which are capable of closing doors which are swingably mounted on a door jamb. Such assemblies include a housing mounted on either the door or the door frame and an arm or a pair of arms which interconnect the housing with the other of the door or the door frame. The housing includes a mechanism (e.g., a spring) which applies a closing force on the arm(s) for closing the door when it is in an open position.
Although such a door closer assembly may be constructed with mechanical stoppers for limiting the opening movement of the door when it reaches a predetermined angle of rotation, such a mechanical stopper exerts a great amount of force on the housing and the mechanism of the assembly which causes a great amount of wear and tear thereon. The purpose of providing the door closer assembly with the mechanical stopper is to prevent the door from being opened into a wall which is adjacent the door when it is in its fully open position. More specifically, when the door reaches its predetermined angle of rotation, the sudden impact of the mechanical stopper on the arm of the assembly which counteracts the opening force and the weight of the door can damage the door assembly. There is presently a need for a door closer assembly having means for cushioning the impact of the door against the mechanical stopper when the door reaches its predetermined open position.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present door closer assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.